A Midnight Stroll in the Churchyard of the Undead
by Queenofprimemaster
Summary: Cheslock x OC Nikkita. A birthday drabble for erebus-cheslock. :3


Transylvania was devastatingly boring, especially in the winter. Nikkita had invited her group of friends on her winter vacation, but they turned out to be terrible entertainers. Alice Riviera and En Akuma were doing what they did best; play ice hockey and figure skate. Brier Sardonyx and Loala Simons wake gliding gracefully across the nearby frozen lake. Erma Drachen and Soma Kaddar were in town, looking at the make sure of human and vampire decorations. Only Cheslock and Nikkita were left at the guesthouse. And even Cheslock wasn't much of an entertainer. All he'd done for most of the vacation was gawk at Nikkita's cousin Veela's instruments.

"I'm being bored back to death," Nikkita thought. She looked at the grandfather clock, which read 11:45. After making a decision of whether or not to go, she grabbed her knee-length black jacket and started walking towards the exit. "Hey where are you going?" Cheslock asked, finally looking up from the rare musical instruments. "It's already late." "Out," Nikkita answered quickly, wanting to escape the prison of boredom. "Alone?" he asked, sounding concerned. "You know, it's rather dangerous to be walking alone at this time, especially for a girl." Nikkita opened the door, letting in a gust of cold air. "I'll take my chances," she said before walking out. This was supposed to be her time alone; who cares if she was out alone? Nobody would even be able to get within 10 feet of her, so nobody should worry.

"Hey Nikkita!" Cheslock called from down the street. Nikita turned around, and saw Cheslock walking towards her in a matching long black coat. "I'll go with you." Nikkita's heart slightly skipped a beat. "No need," she denied. "I'll be fine. You can go back. I'll be good alone." By that time, Cheslock had caught up with Nikkita. "No, I am going with you," he declared. "You really shouldn't be alone at this time." He looked away as if to prove a point. Nikkita rolled her violet eyes. "Whatever," she sighed, losing the will to argue against Cheslock's decisions. "You humans and your bloody decisions. Suit yourself; I'm going to Hallows Cemetery." She flashed him a mocking smile, baring her long sharp incisors. "You can back out if you want. You know, if you're too scared."

Cheslock growled and looked back at Nikkta. "As if I'd pass up the chance to visit a Transylvanian cemetery!" he declared. "To hell if I would!" "Good, this is no place for wimpy bunnies," Nikkita said, using the vampire slang for humans.

The pair strolled throuhg the light snow in silence after that. Cheslock looked at the many cemeteries they passed and the exquisite Gothic architecture, and Nikkita stared at the ground since she was used to all the sights, but she sometimes dared to steal a look at the full moon, shich was out that night. After a while of silence, Cheslock finally spoke up. "Why're we passing so many cemeteries?" he asked. "All of them are just as dark as any other one."

Nikkita kicked a small pile of snow that was accumulating. "All of these are human cemeteries," she said. "The cemetery we're going to, Hallows cemetery, is the final resting place of famous vampires and retired Knavehearts." Cheslock gave her a puzzled look. "And those are what, exactly?" he asked, a little confused. "Knaves are the strongest and most feared breed of vampires," Nikkita explained. "According to Old World archives, each knaveheart rules the Night World for a century or so." She smiled proudly. "Three of my family members were Knavehearts. You may know one by the name of Vlad the Impaler, or Dracula. I prefer Alucard though."

"You're related to Dracula?" Cheslock asked, now completely interested. "That's actually pretty damn cool. You've met him before?"

"Nah, he likes to camp out in his own little kingdom dimension," Nikkita answered, struggling to explain the situation. "After he retired, all he does is sleep. When he is awake, he's pretty chill. Sure, he can be a pain in the fangs sometimes, but he's okay." She shivered lightly. "How I hate the bloody cold," she commented. "I'm pretty okay with it," Cheslock replied. "With the longer days and stuff. And the weather is better than the winter." Nikkita nodded in agreement. "True, true, but my blood runs even colder so it's hard for me to move faster."

They strolled in silence again. Snow was starting to build up on the ground, and the two Goths had to lift their heavy boots about half a foot off the ground to get through. Occasionally, snow would fall on one of the two's head, and the other would fail at hiding his or her giggles. Nikkita would point to a bunch of random buildings and give a small briefing on them. Maybe accidentally or intentionally, we may never know, pinkies would slightly brush each other, sending heart rates as little higher.

* * *

"We're here," Nikkita announced as she and Cheslock approached a large metal gate. "Hallows Cemetery, necropolis of the undead." She pulled on the gate, but it wouldn't budge. "Shit, should've thought of this ahead of time," she murmured to herself. "Let me try," Cheslock offered. He walked up to the gate and yanked as hard as his human body would allow, but it still didn't move. An idea popped into Nikkita's head. "Let me try the lock," she suggested. "If it's not hybrid proof, I can get it open." She pulled down the lock to a comfortable height and stuck her longest fingernail in it. After a minute of twisting in picking, the lock snapped open and fell to the ground. "Let's go," she said, opening the gate. "We'll get that on the way out."

It seemed that once you went inside the cemetery, you were in an entire different world. The towering family tombs seemed a little darker, and grave markers had darker auras. But the two Goths loved it; it gave them a sense of belonging. After living in a world where brighter colors are the main thing, it would be nice after a while to refuge in a heavenly dark paradise.

Along their walk on the snow-covered path, Nikkita would point out various crypts and tell about the person buried in or under it. "And that one belonged to my mother's great-grandmother, who was staked a year after being ruler of the Night World. Ooh ooh ohh, that one is the grave of my cousin's human body. She was a human before the Bite, but now she's one of us!" Cheslock was half paying attention, because he was browsing all the Gothic statues and gargoyles. "My uncle was the sculpture of that one. He always called it "The Dark Angel," Nikkita continued bragging, pausing to shake the snow out of her jet-black hair. "I don't know why. It just looks like an angel."

"Nikkita, what exactly are you?" Cheslock was curious after reading the statements of vampires, witches, and humans alike. Nikkita was startled at the question, since it was so sudden. "Uh, me? I, well, um," She stumbled for the right words, since she wasn't exactly comfortable revealing her true identity. "Half human and half vampire," she mumbled as quietly as possible. Cheslock didn't miss a single breath. "You're... human?" he asked. He certainly wasn't expecting that. Nikkita bent down and picked up some snow. "YES, I'M HUMAN!" she yelled, embarrassed. She threw the snowball at Cheslock, hitting him right in the face. He wiped the snow from his face, glaring at the other. "What was that for?" he inquired, whipping a snowball back at her. Nikkita stumbled back a little from the impact of the little iceball. "Oh, it's ON!" she declared, making another large snowball and launched it towards Cheslock's chest. "Oh, crap!" he yelled, falling backwards and pretending to be mortally wounded. "I fear I am dieing, my love," he yelled dramatically. Nikkita giggled and fell to her knees by his sides. "You shan't die, for I will go down with you must you do!" she cried, equally as dramatic.

"Nikkita, I am bleeding to my death!" Cheslock shouted for all souls to hear. "Leave this land and come never again, or you shall be haunted by my never-resting soul." "I refuse!" Nikkita said, fake crying. "You are my one and only and I-" She abruptly stopped acting and started giggling like crazy. "This is too good," she squealed, flopping by Cheslock's side. "We are the best actors ever~"

Cheslock turned to look at Nikkita. "When I said I loved you, I wasn't kidding," he said, his cheeks tinted pink. "I, I just don't know. I think I do, but I haven't had feeling for a female in a while. And you're probably going to reject me but-" Nikkita cut him off by placing a finger on his lips. "Shut up, you silly bastard," she ordered, then placing her pale pink lips on his. It was only a peck, and Nikkita pulled back almost instantly. "I love you too," she whispered, blushing slightly. She started to stand up, pulling Cheslock up by his arms. "W-we should probably go back now. Dawn will be only a few hours away." The two goths started walking in the direction of where they came from.

"Hey Cheslock." "Huh?" Nikkita leans toward Cheslock's neck, kissing it lightly. "Love you, ya silly human." "Love you too, you dumb vampire."


End file.
